


KYS

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Flirting, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Richie Tozier, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sassy Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, Texting, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie is bad at texting, especially when his friends give him advice.Oneshot/drabble





	KYS

Richie was upset. He missed his spaghetti. Don’t judge him, it made sense to him. And to the others, their other friends, even if they didn’t really want to admit it. 

“Why won’t Eddie talk to me?”

Bill turned to give him a look. Was he actually serious right now. Richie was an idiot. “…you texted him ‘kys’.”

“Yeah?” Richie said. “It means ‘kissing you soon’??”

“Richie _who told you that.”_

“Stan!”

In the background, Stan just smirked innocently, turning a page in his book. He knew what he did. And soon his friends would too.


End file.
